None.
This invention relates generally to motorcycle vehicles, and specifically concerns a motorcycle rider support system that has included multiple hand and foot body extremity support positions and that may be advantageously readily modified to accommodate the position preferences of a particular motorcycle rider.
It is common practice in the United States to provide conventional motorcycle vehicles with a rider support system comprised of a body seat support, a pair of fixed-position body foot supports (sometimes referred to as foot pegs), and a pair of fixed-position body hand supports (sometimes referred to as handle bars) that are generally utilized also for steering of the motorcycle vehicle by the motorcycle rider. Such fixed-position motorcycle rider body supports, however, are not always ideally positioned, mostly because of significant variations in rider body sizes and body extremity proportions, to provide an individual motorcycle rider with maximum comfort and optimum ergonomic efficiencyxe2x80x94especially those motorcycle riders that prefer to ride the motorcycle vehicle using a forward-leaning rider position.
I have discovered a construction for a motorcycle rider support system that may be readily and advantageously adjusted or modified by the rider to permit use of any one of a wide range of distinctly different positions for each of the rider""s body foot supports and for each of the rider""s body hand supports.
Other objects and advantages of the motorcycle rider support system of my invention will become apparent during consideration of the drawings, detailed descriptions, and claims which follow.
The present invention is intended for incorporation into a conventional motorcycle vehicle having a frame, internal combustion engine, and front and rear wheel elements, and basically involves a conventional motorcycle rider seat support carried by the vehicle frame, a pair of opposed multi-position body foot supports also carried by the vehicle frame, and a pair of opposed multi-position body hand supports preferably carried by shock-absorbing struts that connect the vehicle front wheel to the vehicle frame.
The opposed multi-position body foot support assemblies are each comprised of a base fitting attached to the vehicle frame, an arm fitting carried by the base fitting and having an installed foot peg element mounted in one of several included body foot support mounting bores that each are a different radial distance from the assembly pivot axis, and a circular array of multiple, evenly-spaced positioning bores and a co-operating positioning pin provided in the base fitting and in the arm fitting. A contiguous circular array of multiple, evenly-spaced positioning bores is also provided in the base fitting, but has either one more or one less than the number of positioning bores provided in the arm fitting circular array. The assembly foot peg element may be installed in any one of many different circular positions depending upon the particularly selected arm fitting body foot support mounting bore, and base fitting and arm fitting positioning bore selected for positioning pin installation,
The opposed multi-position body hand support assemblies are each comprised of a base fitting having, in its lower portion, a strut clamp attached to a motorcycle vehicle strut, having a body hand support clamp bore in its upper portion, having an canted bushing eccentric co-operating with the body hand support clamp bore, and having a handlebar element co-operating with and clamped in the base fitting upper portion clamp bore with the canted bushing eccentric. Rotation of the eccentric canted busing eccentric relative to the body hand support assembly base fitting and the combined handlebar element will cause the handlebar to be pivoted to any one of an infinite number of multiple positions in the manner of a rotated element of a conical surface.